


Among the countless hours inside a hospital

by Nimirie



Series: Among countless hours inside a hospital [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Mo Dao Zu Shi, Sherlock (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si se tiene un prompt y se escribe sobre él, pero en diferentes fandoms?Relación médico / estudiante, en un hospital.Así que aquí tienen el resultado: Kylux, Hannigran, Johnlock, Thorki, 00Q y... OK, soy muy nueva en el fandom de Mo Dao Zu Shi pero también hay un fic de Wei Wu Xian y Lan Wang Ji aunque no sepa si su ship tiene nombre.Espero sea de su agrado.





	1. I know everything that happens here

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic: Kylux.
> 
> La Musa dijo, hazlo en el fandom que prefieras, pues le dio múltiples fandoms, pero el primero tenía que ser Kylux porque adoro a mis niños y escribirlos en AU es uno de mis más grandes placeres.

En un lugar como este el perfecto balance de la jerarquía era algo que, respetada por completo, lo había hecho siempre, empezando en el tiempo cuando era un simple estudiante y pasaba demasiado horas en el hospital aprendiendo de venerables maestros que siempre lo acogieron bajo su ala de manera muy natural. Por eso mismo, alguien como Hux aprendió rápidamente que la jerarquía no se podía pasar por alto ni se podía ignorar, por muy brillante que fuera el alumno, eso era lo que era, un simple alumno.

Aun no lograba llegar a lo alto de la jerarquía, para eso faltaban muchos años, pero era el jefe de residentes y eso significaba algo. Estaba por encima de todos sus pares y debían lograr su aprobación para que él los asignara a los mejores servicios y sólo aquellos que de verdad lo merecieran, estaría educados junto con él, teniendo las mejores oportunidades para acceder a los verdaderos expertos en sus ramas.

Hux, desde pequeño, estaba obsesionado con el cerebro, no tenía libros de cuentos o de historias como los otros niños, tenía libros de anatomía, por supuesto, su padre era un gran cirujano y de él no se esperaba otra cosa. Sin embargo, era algo exagerado, aprendió técnicas de disección en lugar de preocuparse por hacer amigos y leía artículos de investigación cuando los demás aprendían los nombres de los personajes de sus series favoritas.

Fue el estudiante más joven en su escuela de medicina, siendo esta la famosa y exageradamente renombrada Universidad de Arkanis. Nada tenía que ver con que su padre fuera benefactor de la misma, él se había hecho su propio camino dentro de ella, siendo el estudiante modelo que todos esperaban que fuera. Al llegar al hospital no le importó nada más, casi vivía dentro del mismo y lo demás carecía de importancia para él, por lo que absorbió los libros, las últimas investigaciones y cada técnica quirúrgica que miraba, todo lo aprendió de una forma natural y casi sin esfuerzo.

Aunque bueno, el hecho de que no hiciera nada más, que no le importada nada más, ayudaba mucho.

Era sumamente exigente, ahora que era el jefe de todos los demás residentes, estos temblaron con preocupación real. Sólo se le conocía una amiga y ella era igual de terrible que él, por lo que las esperanzas de la mayoría se vieron aplastadas. Sabían que él se quedaría con el mejor servicio y escogería para sí a aquellos que mostraran mayores cualidades, dejando a los demás con lo que quedara, por terrible que pudiera ser.

Todo esto se sabía de Armitage Hux, que monopolizaba los dos servicios que consideraba más interesantes, neurocirugía y cardiología y a los médicos que él creía que podían ser de más utilidad para él. No dejaba que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, aplastaba a todos los que pensaba que podían pasar sobre de él y el día en que fuera un médico adscrito iniciaría su camino hasta llegara a la dirección del hospital. Nadie dudaba de que llegaría a ser alguien con mucho poder e influencia, de hecho ya la tenía para ser alguien tan joven y que en realidad, a pesar de que aun tenía varios años que recorrer para terminar la sub especialidad, era el que movía al hospital controlando a los demás médicos.

Estas eran las verdades absolutas sobre el hombre al que apodaban como el General, lo que nadie le dijo a Ben Solo, cuando escogió el hospital y fue a todas las entrevistas, eran que el vibrante pelirrojo al que había visto cruzar la cafetería y comer exclusivamente una mezcla de manzanas, yogurt y nueces, era el tan afamado Armitage Hux, el responsable de la férrea disciplina y de la pulcritud de todos los procesos en el Hospital de Alta Especialidad Finalizer.  

\- ¿El jefe de residentes aun está haciendo la subespecialidad?  -la voz que susurraba le pertenecía a la prima de Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker, en tan solo un par de minutos se había vuelto muy amiga de un residente de tercer año, uno de esos presumidos que se sentía demasiado perfecto para cualquiera, una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que tanto le molestaba.

-Sí, lo es desde el año pasado, cuando terminó cirugía general y fue elegido para ser el único residente de neurocirugía de primer año. Es el máximo honor y por eso mismo, nadie dudó de que pudiera ser jefe de todos. Además de que nadie más se postuló.

-Cállense -les dijo a ambos y Rey no hizo más que molestarse y darle un golpe en el brazo. A ella no le interesaba ser de la máxima élite, es más, Ben creía que no le interesaba la cirugía en realidad y eso era extraño para él, ¿de que servían tantos años de estudio para terminar encerrado en un consultorio mandando pastillas y cambios en el estilo de vida? Para nada, la cirugía era la única real aplicación de la medicina. 

El par de ahora amigos, Rey y Poe Dameron, siguieron intercambiando chismes del hospital, cosa que a él le tenía sin cuidado, por lo menos no de la manera en que ellos lo contaban. Si hubieran incluido un poco más información sobre Armitage Hux, tal vez habría escuchado con más atención. El pelirrojo estaba al frente, se levantó cuando dijeron su nombre y tras una buena sesión de aplausos, pudo escuchar su voz. Era una ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos residentes, como él, y todo era perfecto porque Hux habló por casi 45 minutos. Eso a él le encantaba. Aquel día cuando no estaba seguro de si este era el hospital para él, le bastó verlo en la cafetería para entender que, si iba a pasar muchísimas horas de su vida en aquel lugar, pues entonces era bueno elegir un lugar donde pudiera ver un espectáculo de esa naturaleza.

Era mucho más que atractivo, se notaba su gran inteligencia y por eso mismo haría lo que fuera para ser aquel que él elegiría para estar en su servicio, para aprender de él y de los maestros que él acaparaba. Ese primer día hizo cualquier cosa para que lo viera, pero a todos los de primer año los asignaban a urgencias, de dónde no podían salir ni aunque hubiera terminado su turno. Así era el General cuando estudiaba, una vez que entraba al servicio, vivía dentro del hospital y se olvida de cualquier distracción.

Esto a Ben lo agotaba y ni siquiera había podido ver a Hux en realidad, porque los residentes de mayor rango no le permitían interactuar con él y como así era la jerarquía, no se atrevía a pasar por encima de ella nada más porque sí. La única vez que intentó hablar antes que nadie, alguien le dio un codazo para callarlo. Cuando se iba a quejar notó que fue la rubia que siempre estaba con Hux, ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

-A él no le va a gustar que quieras brillar cuando no tienes idea de nada -le dijo en un susurro y él casi iba a rebatirle. Alguno de los residentes de mayor grado dijo lo que él pensaba decir y Hux lo miró de esa manera que hizo que los otros lo nombrar como General, esa mirada podría reducir a cualquier persona un estado de vergüenza extrema.

\- ¿Acaso es usted un niño o un idiota? Esa respuesta la esperaría de un nuevo residente, no de uno que lleva tres años en el hospital. Que desagradable, no vuelva a abrir la boca.

Ben miró a la rubia y podría haberle agradecido, pero ella levantó una ceja en un claro “te lo dije”. Así que ella sabía que apreciaba lo que había hecho y él se pensaría mucho mejor el hablar antes de conocer cualquier tema a fondo.

Después de pasar tres meses sin haber dejado el hospital más que unas horas para ir a casa, estaba sintiendo una terrible desesperanza, un agotamiento mayor al que había sentido la vida entera. Pero los estúpidos que querían llevarle la delantera estaban ya en ventaja y él no podía permitirlo. Uno era un tipo delgadito con cara de no rompo un plato, pero el estúpido parecía una enciclopedia humana, estaba seguro de que se había tragado todos los libros básicos de medicina y los repetía a la menor provocación. Le dijeron que él estaba durmiendo en la residencia, ese lugar especial donde los residentes pasan horas de descanso después de una guardia o una cirugía. El tipo leía todo lo que caía en sus manos y ahora, cada que Hux preguntaba algo, este tarado lo respondía sin dudar.

Pasaron frente a él en la cafetería, el flaco caminaba unos pasos detrás de su General. En la mente de Ben Solo su jefe de residentes era su General, suyo y de nadie más y un día el pelirrojo se daría cuenta de que no habría nada que lo… ¿deseara como él? Esos pensamientos estaban muy mal, mucho muy mal, sobre todo porque no tenía la privacidad de su casa para darles rienda suelta. Enojado porque Hux estaba sentado con el flaco ese en vez de con él, se levanta dejando su charola en el contenedor haciendo un poco de escándalo y sin percatarse, ganándose una mirada curiosa por su actitud.

Después de esto se metió a la residencia donde, por fortuna, no había nadie más. Trató de dormir, había estado en urgencias toda la noche y aunque había conseguido buenos casos quirúrgicos, ninguno ameritaba que Hux bajara a evaluar a algún paciente. Así que su cansancio no había valido para nada y eso le generaba una cantidad de frustración indecible. Cerró los ojos y lo encontró frente de él, dando una conferencia, explicando lo intrincado de una cirugía, mirándolos con desprecio después de que los regañara por ser estúpidos. Su gesto de ira mal contenida era algo que lo … ¿excitaba?

Se puso una almohada en la cara y gritó. Sí, le gustaba el General, le gustaba lo sexy que se veía en su uniforme quirúrgico, el cual iba en contra de todos los estándares normales, era negro y lo hacía ver hermoso, tanto que soñaba con tomarlo sobre la mesa y bajarle los pantalones para descubrir que su miembro estaba duro y entonces preguntarle con la mirada cuál era la razón de ello y entonces darse cuenta de que el General también gustaba de él y secretamente deseaba que usara un quirófano solitario para cogérselo.

Eso jamás iba a pasar, ni en un millón de años.

<<Ben, ¿estás en casa? Papá quiere saber si puedes venir a comer a la casa, dice que si quieres puedes traer a tu novio. Yo le dije que eso es imposible, que te gusta el General y que tendrías que secuestrarlo para lograr que saliera contigo. Ben… Ben.. responde… >>

El mensaje de Rey sólo lo hacía sentirse terrible, ella siendo también residente de primer año, pero de pediatría, vivía una vida casi normal. Él, en cambio estaba aquí metido, sin vida alguna que vivir. Decidió darse una ducha, el agua caliente lo hizo sentirse un poco menos cansado, aunque lo hizo añorar su cama y quería dormir por tres días seguidos. De inmediato, imaginó a Hux en su cama, rodeado de las sábanas que tenía su propio olor, su cabello despeinado sobre su almohada. Imaginó que lo besaba todo, que no dejaba ni un pedazo de su piel sin tocar, que tomaba su boca y mordía sus labios, que el General lo dejaba meter su lengua, probar el sabor entero que le ofrecía.

Esto logró que tuviera una erección, se dio cuenta muy tarde del mal camino al que lo conducían estos pensamientos, dolía tener su miembro tan duro entre sus piernas y pensó que si masturbaba rápidamente sería algo bueno para él. Movió su mano con lentitud al principio pensando en la blanca piel de Hux, en como quedaría enrojecida una vez que lo besara y mordiera por todos lados, imaginó sus rosados pezones entre sus dientes, mordiéndolos hasta lograr que se pusieran duros y luego chuparlos y obtener suaves y contenidos gemidos por parte del General.

La velocidad de su mano aumentó, Hux abriría sus piernas para él, le pediría que lo tomara, que no se detuviera hasta que se corriera dentro, le decía que no tenía que preocuparse, que era virgen.

-Hux -gimió con el agua calienta cayendo sobre su pecho y su mano dándole placer, la fantasía donde el pelirrojo era virgen y él lo desfloraba era una de las más fuertes. En la cama era diferente, le dejaba todo el control, le permitía hacerle lo que fuera y no lo cuestionaba ni una sola vez. En la cama no usaba esa voz fuerte de mando que tanto lo excitaba, en la cama susurraba y gemía con suavidad, le pedía que lo ayudara a correrse, gritaba en un tono dulce cuando llegaba a su orgasmo.

Adoraba al Hux virgen de sus fantasías.

Se corrió pensando y murmurando el nombre del pelirrojo, en como su verga desaparecía dentro de su delgado cuerpo, en como movía sus caderas para lograr que su miembro entrara lo más profundo, en como su rostro parecía iluminarse con el orgasmo.

-Carajo… Hux… -le dio un golpe a la pared de la ducha. De verdad ese hombre lo tenía de cabeza.

 

Creyó escuchar algo cuando le regresó la consciencia, pero cuando cerró el agua y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura, no encontró nada ni en el cuarto de baño ni en la residencia, el lugar estaba tan vacío como antes. Bajó de nuevo a urgencias, no tenía turno por lo que se sentó en una camilla sin ocupar en uno de los pasillos, tenía su tableta y estaba a punto de leerse otro libro de farmacología, no había pasado de las cien páginas cuando alguien se paró frente de él esperando obtener su atención. El color del uniforme fue lo que lo hizo levantar la mirada.

Ahí estaba Hux, con su uniforme negro, su precioso cabello rojo que había dejado crecer más durante las últimas semanas, se le veía ligeramente despeinado, tal vez era porque había estado igual que él toda la noche dentro del hospital o en el quirófano. Tenía un café en las manos y una expresión de molestia en el rostro. Era una belleza.

\- ¿Ves esto? -le dijo y Ben no veía nada que no fueran sus ojos, pero se obligó a mirar una mancha en el uniforme, no se notaba casi por el color de la tela, pero era obvia cuando Ben se fijó en ella. - El idiota de Thanisson tiró mi café sobre mi uniforme, tráeme uno nuevo y te tomaré para mi servicio en vez de él. Obviamente debes saber cómo me gusta, yo no te lo diré, tienes diez minutos para llegar con él

Las palabras del pelirrojo encendieron su imaginación. Ese hombre no debía juntar oraciones donde dijera “te tomará para mi servicio” junto con “debes saber cómo me gusta”. Casi lo acuesta sobre la camilla para tomarlo y se lo haría de una forma que le gustaría, estaba muy seguro.

\- ¡Sí, señor! -le dijo cuando su cerebro logró comprender la importancia de esto. Thanisson lo había arruinado, ahora él tenía la oportunidad de estar al servicio de Hux y no lo iba a echar a perder, salió corriendo en busca del café, sabía cómo le gustaba y se coló en fila de la cafetería para conseguirlo, aunque algunos trataron de decirle algo, él tan sólo dijo las palabras mágicas y todo estuvo bien. Es para el General.

Eso abría las puertas de cualquier lugar dentro del hospital.

Cuando regresó Hux tenía la mano estirada, Ben puso el café en ella y cuando el pelirrojo lo probó lo vio sonreír de la forma más sutil que conocía. Ben casi se pone a temblar, lo que haría por ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, lo que fuera, haría lo que fuera cuando fuera como fuera. Hux empezó a hablar con rapidez y él tenía que recordar muchísimas cosas de sus pacientes y saberlas de memoria, odiaba que alguien tuviera que consultarlas de las tabletas electrónicas, siempre decía que qué sería de ellos si alguna vez no funcionaran, debían de tener toda la información disponible en su cerebro.

-Para eso tienes un cerebro muy capaz, Ben Solo -le dijo de repente- Uno con una imaginación muy despierta.

No entendió a qué se refería y no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, pero ese día lo recordaría siempre porque fue el que marcó el cambio en su vida. Ahora si valía la pena vivir en el hospital.


	2. Trapped in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham tiene cierta predilección por el Jefe de Psiquitría de su hospital, pero sabe que debería mantenerse alejado de ese hombre, cosa que le es casi imposible lograr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo fic: Hannigram
> 
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo para el fandom de Hannibal, espero no sea tan terrible y les guste un poco.
> 
> Para Arañita y para Vicky Khan, que lo pidieron, ojalá no las decepcione.

-Graham.

La voz grave e interesante que poblaba sus pesadillas lo hizo saltar. Estaba junto al paciente escribiendo una nota muy extensa con citas a libros y artículos que justificaran el tratamiento muy experimental que estaban poniendo en marcha. Levantó la vista y trató de ocultar su turbación, el psiquiatra, un hombre que le llevaba varios años y que siempre lograba que su mente enloqueciera nada más verlo, estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta, con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba verle.

-Lecter -le respondió porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo o el hombre estaría sobre de él molestando hasta conseguir, aunque fuera una palabra de su parte. – Nadie envió una interconsulta, tenemos solamente pacientes con enfermedades normales, este por ejemplo tiene un pobre control de su diabetes, así que haremos un implante de células de Langerhans el día de mañana y esperaremos a ver su reacción, es como crear pequeños páncreas para emular su funcionamiento y que comience a producir insulina.

Hannibal Lecter, jefe del servicio de psiquiatría del Baltimore Presbiterian no tenía una sola razón para estar ahí a esa hora de la noche, sus pacientes podían ser monitoreados por sus residentes, aunque él detestara a sus residentes y no confiara en ellos. Will Graham consideraba esto una ridiculez, Lecter sólo parecía respetar a otra de los médicos adscritos del hospital, una psiquiatra con el nombre más inconcebible, Bedelia Du Maurier. La mujer le causaba escalofríos.

Por el otro lado, los residentes, Alana Bloom y Frederick Chilton, Lecter los miraba como se mira a un insecto. Esto le agradaba a Graham, sus interacciones, cuando tenía que verlas, le provocaban risa. Era lo único bueno de encontrarse a Lecter, cuando venía con sus residentes y ellos parecían necesitar ser salvados. Una de tantas veces, Bloom le dijo que sentía que un día de estos podrían desaparecer. Will la miró sin entender, ella le aclaró que serían asesinados por Lecter y que se comería su carne.

Will se puso a reír como loco, Alana era unos años más joven que él y le parecía una exageración decir tal cosa del jefe de Psiquiatría, pero bien, suponía que era muy estricto con ellos.

\- ¿Qué te dije la selección natural, Will? -le pregunta así nada más, pero él ya sabe a qué se refiere con esa pregunta así que pone los ojos en blanco nada más escucharlo. Pone en reposo su tableta no sin antes guardar la nota en el expediente del paciente y se levanta.

-Doctor Lecter, no diga esas cosas – pasa al lado del psiquiatra y una vez más, en lugar de cortar de tajo con la persona que tanto parece molestarlo, comienza a jugar con fuego. Es algo que no entiende de su propia persona y el día que lo comentó con Alana ella le dijo que le excitaba el peligro que significaba el intimar con un jefe de servicio siendo él un residente. Pero estaba seguro de que era muchísimo más.

-No vamos a dejar morir a los pacientes nada más porque no son aptos para sobrevivir -le pone una mano en el pecho y lo mira concentrándose en los labios del mayor. Su propio jefe de servicio, de Medicina Interna, Jack Crawford, le había dicho que Hannibal Lecter era un hombre poco atractivo, pero él difería con esa opinión. Su cabello canoso le daba cierto aire que le parecía interesante y la elegancia de cada uno de sus movimientos lo provocaba. Por eso protagonizaba tanto sueños como pesadillas, aunque eran más pesadillas y estas siempre eran terribles.

 

-Entiendo Will -los ojos del psiquiatra se posan en sus labios y eso lo hace casi celebrar internamente. Es un extraño juego el que tienen ahí, le causa repulsión el gusto que el otro hombre tiene por él, pero al mismo tiempo le compele el hecho de que lo acose por el hospital. No tiene sentido, si se pone a pensarlo están muy mal sus razones para jugar a aquello – Pero creo que algunos nada más gastan recursos y valioso tiempo, por ejemplo, este hombre, cuántos años no ha sido diabético y durante cuánto tiempo no ha transgredido su tratamiento, comiendo lo que se le pusiera enfrente y olvidando tomar su medicamento.

-Sí, es uno de los peores pacientes que hemos tenido, no voy a negar eso -mueve su mano dejando que sus dedos acaricien muy sutilmente al psiquiatra, sonríe de lado y se acerca más de lo que debería- Pero aun así no lo vamos a dejar morir, doctor Lecter o ¿acaso usted fomentaría la locura en uno de sus pacientes para causar una crisis que pudiera ser mortal?

Lecter sonríe y debería de negarle aquello, decirle que no sería capaz de algo así y que jamás dejaría de poner la seguridad del paciente ante cualquier otra cosa. A Will se le congeló la sonrisa y temió que fuera de verdad capaz de hacer algo tan terrible.

-No seas tonto, Will, sería como darle un empujón a un suicida.

Antes de poder reírse de lo que pensaba era una broma, la mano del hombre mayor se ubicó sobre su cadera y esto bastó para que cualquier risa muriera en sus labios. Si él creía que podía jugar con fuego y provocar al doctor Lecter, este se tomaba el permiso de contacto muy en serio e iba por más. De inmediato se arrepintió de haber puesto la mano en su pecho.

-Bien, pues de la misma manera, no voy a poner un dulce en la mano de mi paciente, en vez de eso -volvió a sonreír porque su investigación le causaba felicidad por las muchas posibilidades que esta tenía – le daremos una nueva oportunidad de no tener que usar medicamentos. Verás mi rostro en todas las revistas médicas, seré mucho más famoso que usted, doctor Lecter.

-Confío en que lo logres, Will -le dijo y se sorprendió de encontrarse a milímetros de los labios del mayor, ¿acaso se había movido hacia ellos sin darse cuenta? Un momento después el psiquiatra se quedó callado y la tensión entre ellos fue creciendo a pasos agigantados. Esto no estaba bien, él seguía siendo residente, aunque estaba ya en su último año, seguía siendo una relación de poder que bien podía ser mal vista y además de todo estaba el pequeñísimo detalle de que todo en él le decía de que era una mala idea y que caer en la rede alguien como Lecter era poner en riesgo su sanidad.

-Ahora, por favor, tengo cosas que hacer -le dice tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el hombre no se mueve y eso lo desespera levemente, ¿quién diablos se cree para ponerse así frente de él?

-No Will, es hora de que regreses a tu habitación y dejes de pasear por el hospital.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Will lo mira sin entender, cree que tal vez está jugando con él o le está insinuando algún tipo de intimidad, pero la cercanía con el mayor lo hace no prestar atención en realidad a lo que pasa. Siente los labios Lecter en los suyos en el momento justo en que un pinchazo en su brazo lo hace saltar, pero el sentirse besado evita que se queje. Tampoco se queja cuando lo pega contra la pared y comienza a besarlo como si necesitara de su boca para poder respirar a través de ella. De hecho, sentía que le estaba robando el aliento conforme la lengua de Lecter entraba y salía de su boca, sus piernas se temblaban y tuvo que sujetarse de sus hombros para no caer.

-No… no … -Will repetía, aunque no comprendía a qué se estaba negando, su cuerpo reaccionaba a las atenciones que recibía y al mismo tiempo, parecía estarse desmayando, pero era otro razón. Ah, el pinchazo en su brazo, ¿qué fue?

-Will, si te calmas un poco, te prometo visitarte más tarde.

-No… no … no quiero que lo hagas… -seguía negándose, aunque no comprendía lo que pasaba, sólo estaba seguro de que esas visitas de Lecter no eran nada bueno y no las quería. Pero estaba cada vez más inconsciente y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sus ojos se cerraban y lo único que lo unía a la realidad eran los labios de Lecter, hasta que dejó de sentirlos o de sentir nada más.

 

 

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en el mismo estúpido lugar de siempre. Una habitación donde no hay nada más que una cama a la que lo atan cada noche. La previa, la residente confiada había caído ante sus sonrisas y sus ojos tristes y se acercó lo suficiente para engañarla, le quitó su bata y bajó a los pisos inferiores, donde encontró un pobre moribundo. Había un enfermero tratando de sacar sangre de su brazo, pero parecía estar sufriendo bastante para lograrlo. De un solo golpe lo dejó inconsciente y tomó su tableta para meterse en el expediente del paciente y modificar sus notas.

Fue divertido, mucho, sobre todo porque habían tenido que llamar a Lecter para ir por él, todos los demás tenían un miedo casi reverencial y nadie se atrevió a cruzar la puerta. Era mala fama, porque el enfermero estaba nada más ahí tirado y la residente sólo estaba en su cama, perfectamente muda, claro, pero completamente a salvo.

Aunque tal vez a salvo no incluía el hecho de que le había arrancado la lengua para que no gritara y que posiblemente se hubiera ahogado con su sangre, pero bueno, ella le caía particularmente mal porque lo despreciaba y se insinuaba de forma muy desagradable a Lecter. Eso no le gustaba, odiaba como usaba falditas y escotes esperando que el psiquiatra la viera. Por lo tanto, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no dudó.

Pero luego llegó Lecter y él cayó en su embrujo. Aunque no fue como tal, debió tomar la oportunidad más grande y salir del hospital, en vez de quedarse en la habitación de un paciente, pero le gustaba cuando el otro lo hacía creer de verdad que su vida no estaba reducida a esta habitación y que podría haber sido algo más.

-Bien hecho Will -volvió a abrir los ojos antes el susurro en su oído. La voz de Lecter le provocaba y por eso se sintió estremecer de pies a cabeza, bueno, si eso fuera posible por la forma en que lo había sujetado a la cama, casi cortando la circulación de sus extremidades. No podía hablar, además de todo tenía una horrenda máscara en la cara y la habían apretado para que fuera imposible abrir la boca.

-Tranquilo, Will, tranquilo -le da un beso en el cabello y sabe sin dudar que ha hecho algo con las cámaras o no se mostraría tan abierto con él. No puede soltarlo, pero puede bajar sus pantalones y recorrer su miembro con la lengua para excitarlo. No debería poder, hay dolor en su cuerpo y un gran temor a ser castigado por esto, porque Lecter le echaría la culpa de todo si los atrapan, de alguna manera lo lograría. Pero en vez de eso, siente su miembro pulsar ante las atenciones y pronto está muy duro y excitado, pero no tiene otra manera de demostrarlo.

Lecter lo mira complacido con su verga dentro de la boca, es algo que debería ser inmortalizado, pero que es sólo para su memoria. Momentos después el psiquiatra se baja los pantalones y saca algo de su trasero, Will se sorprende, aunque no tanto, ha andado con un tapón anal durante todo este tiempo y está lo suficientemente dilatado para subirse sobre la cama y dejar que la erección que ha provocado en él entre en el cuerpo del mayor.

Lo está usando, obviamente, eso no lo pone en duda. Lo usa para su placer y para su diversión, no lo deja de usar hasta que se ha corrido dentro de su cuerpo. Después de eso Lecter sólo tuvo que darse un par de pajas para que se corriera también y ensuciara el cuerpo de Will, a nadie le iba a importar, nadie iba a prestar atención.

-Luego haremos algo con Chilton -le susurra de nuevo antes de irse. Will se vuelve a hacer la vana promesa de escapar la siguiente vez, de no caer en el juego que Lecter le tiene reservado, pero sabe que fallará.


	3. Out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker es un pequeño genio que siendo un chico y nada más, ha logrado adelantar muchos años y conseguir entrar al hospital como interno. 
> 
> Pero eso no es lo que esperaba, para nada. Esto está fuera de control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora les dejo mi primer Thorki.  
> Está muy sencillo, perdón por el atrevimiento al escribirlo.

 

 

\- ¿Eso es normal?

La mañana era todo lo que podía pedir, tenía un delicioso café en la mano y no había un solo paciente grave en toda el área de urgencias. Así que era perfecto, hermoso, no había nada más que pudiera pedir. Bueno sí, podía pedir que el nuevo interno se callara. Era eso, sólo eso lo que causaba una sensación terrible y desastrosa. Claro eso se debía al hecho de que tenía como diez años y una carita tierna que no iban para nada con el hecho de que estudiaba medicina y debía dar una imagen de profesionalismo.

-Sí, perfectamente normal, así que te mantienes calladito y no le dices a nadie lo que acabas de ver porque no te haría ningún bien, ¿sabes? Quedarías como uno de esos chismosos desagradables y nadie quiere a uno de esos, ¿verdad?

Su nuevo interno, tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión sorprendida, tal vez quería gritar por todos lados lo que acababa de ver, pero ante su advertencia parecía que lo estaba pensando dos veces. No era una buena idea, además de que medio hospital lo sabía, no era una novedad. Sólo que era una de esas verdades que uno ignora y que lleva a los protagonistas a pensar que son maestros del engaño y que pueden ocultar algo así de grande de los demás.

Un poco de fantasía para ellos.

-El rubio, ese que parece dios nórdico -le dice a su joven estudiante con toda la seriedad posible antes de soltar la carcajada – Se llama Thor Odinson y es el jefe de ortopedia. Es algo primitivo y valora demasiado sus músculos y pasa horas en el gimnasio mientras alguno de sus residentes le lee revistas médicas, tú sabes, para actualizarse.

-El delgadito de cabello negro, ese que parece miembro de la realeza -le da finalmente un trago a su café, la temperatura perfecta, se da un momento para disfrutarlo antes de volver a hablar. – Ese hombre que parece cumplir todas tus fantasías en una sola persona… Pues no es real, no le creas nada, es un mentiroso profesional y lo usa para conquistar a quien sea tan crédulo para caer en sus palabras. Se llama Loki Odinson y, para tu eterna desgracia, es el jefe de cirugía de todo el hospital, así que tarde o temprano tendrás que lamer sus zapatos.

\- ¿Qué? -el estudiante la miró confundido, ella sonrió de la forma más dulce que conocía. - ¿Son hermanos?

Al escucharlo se tuvo que echar a reír, era un clásico, pero este chiquillo de carita tierna había hecho la expresión más confusa y alterada de todas las que había visto.

-Parker, quita esa cara, sí, el jefe de ortopedia y el jefe de cirugía son hermanos, ¿qué tiene eso de terrible? -Claro que ella sabía que el chico no estaba a punto del colapso por esa razón, si no por algo más.

-No lo digo por eso, doctora Romanoff -el chico se puso todo rojo, parecía un lindo tomate, tuvo muchos deseos de sacarle una foto para poner en su Instagram, pero se contuvo, no era nada profesional eso que pensaba. – Lo digo porque … usted sabe, también lo vio.

Natasha Romanoff, jefa de urgencias, toda una eminencia en la especialidad, trató de mantener la calma, de no reírse en la cara del chico. Se sentó en su silla, la que daba de frente a la entrada donde podía controlar todo lo que llegara a su servicio, tomó otro trago de su café e invitó al chico a sentarse a su lado.

-Yo no vi nada.

-Claro que sí -dijo con un tono de voz más elevado que antes – abrí la puerta y en plena mesa de exploración estaba los dos médicos con los pantalones abajo, moviéndose con rapidez, gimiendo, las piernas del más delgado rodeaban la cintura del otro, se veía que lo estaba llenando toooooooooooodo.

-No, yo no vi nada, estás confundido.

Le dio otro trago a su café y contempló complacida como el chico casi se jala los cabellos. Claro que había visto todo, una vez más, era tal vez la centésima vez que los atrapaba teniendo relaciones en su servicio, no era ninguna novedad. La primera vez dijo “vayan a un hotel”, pero parecía importarles poco lo que ella les dijera y además de todo parecían tener siempre muchas ganas de coger, por lo que ahora nada más fingía no darse cuenta de nada.

-¡¡No lo estoy!! -el chico de hecho si se jaló los cabellos desesperado – Los teníamos enfrente, Thor… sí, Thor, tenía el miembro del otro en la mano y lo estaba masturbando, mientras le daba con todo. El sonido, doctora Romanoff, el sonido húmedo, no lo voy a poder olvidar.

Natasha tuvo que taparse la boca, casi escupía el café. El chico lo había gritado, por fortuna no había casi nadie en el servicio, cosa que ella continuaba agradeciendo, y por lo tanto nadie les dedicó una mirada completamente en shock por las impactantes noticias de que el par de hermanos más codiciados del hospital solían tener relaciones en cualquier habitación que encontraban vacía.

-Parker, me caes muy bien, de verdad -ella se inclinó hacia el frente para hablarle de cerca al chico – No quiero perderte como estudiante si alguno de los dos te escucha decir eso. Por lo que te vas a callar y si la situación se repite y los vuelves a atrapar cogiéndose, recuerda que son un par de conejos calientes que se traen ganas desde que entraron en la pubertad y deja de pensar en la situación de una forma moralista, ni a ti ni a mi nos importa si son hermanos, medios hermanos o si uno es adoptado, ¿OK?

-OK

-Excelente -le dijo ella con la sonrisa en los labios – Ahora vas a asistir al doctor Wilson, tiene pacientes pediátricos el día de hoy, son parte de un protocolo de neoplasias. El idiota es el mejor oncólogo del país, pero tiene boca de camionero. Sí se le sale una grosería o algo peor, tú vas a sonreír y hacer que ningún padre quiera demandarnos.

-Pensé que estaría en el servicio con usted. -El chico parecía decepcionado, ella se sintió muy halagada, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento tanto, sé que debes sentirte muy triste por eso -le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas- Pero tu dulzura compensa su horrible forma de expresarse, así que si Wilson ve pacientes pediátricos, tú vas a estar a su lado, ¿quedó claro, Parker?

Peter elevó los hombros y se sintió un poco mal, la última vez que había estado con el doctor Wilson creyó que se lo estaba ligando, pero eso no era posible, debió imaginarlo. En el camino al elevador se cruzó con el rubio, Thor, el potente dios sexual que metía y sacaba su gran verga del culo de su hermano. Nada más pensó esto y se puso extremadamente rojo y quiso morirse o desaparecer del universo. Lo saludó apenas y siguió a toda prisa su camino.

-Traumaste a mi estudiante -Natasha le sonreía mientras le ofrecía la silla a su lado.

\- ¿Nos vio?

-Oh sí, los vio, pero no te preocupes, no será capaz de decir nada. -El rubio la miró sabiendo que contaba con su apoyo, por eso solían usar su servicio como hotel, porque ella les cubría las espaldas.

-Supe que Wilson lo pidió en su servicio. -Cuando Natasha escucha esto pone los ojos en blanco y echa la cabeza para atrás.

-Revisé el expediente de Parker, parece un niño, pero tiene veinte años. Aun así, siento que lo envíe a la boca del lobo, Wilson se lo quiere comer en el sentido que tú te comes al jefe de cirugía.

El rubio soltó una gran carcajada, pero antes de poder decir nada entraban paramédicos con una camilla, herido en accidente automovilístico, por lo que seguro necesitarían del ortopedista. Le dio la mano a la pelirroja y ambos fueron a la sala de trauma a ocuparse del primer caso del día.


	4. The cats threatened me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q es el residente perfecto, tiene siempre todo listo para su jefe de servicio, el cual es la súper estrella de la cirugía plástica, James Bond.
> 
> Pero su relación está a punto de cambiar aunque Q jamás haya soñado con algo así. Más bien si lo ha hecho, muchas veces, aunque jamás se atrevió a pensar que su jefa también lo pensara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto fanfic: 00Q
> 
> OK, esto es un poco personal y mi Musa sería la única persona que podría entender a cabalidad los nombres usados para los gatos y otra mención que hice durante el fic.
> 
> Así que sí, es un guiño personal pero aún así espero que puedan disfrutarlo.

26 de septiembre, 2018

Querido James:

                ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? ¿Qué otro residente realiza tu trabajo de investigación como lo hago yo? ¿Qué otro revisa toda la bibliografía como lo hago yo? ¿Qué otro escribe todos los reportes y toma las fotografías para los artículos y se preocupa de responder los mails de las revistas?

¿Quién?

Sólo yo, nadie más tendría la capacidad de entender la genialidad de tu mente o el tiempo para dedicarlo a tu persona. Sólo yo, quien prácticamente no hago otra cosa que cuidar de tus pacientes y escribir los artículos. Yo, soy yo quien hace todo el puto trabajo y tú no me dedicas ni una sola mirada, ni una palabra, no te sabes ni mi nombre y yo me muero por ti, porque una de esas tantas veces que sales con alguien del hospital sea conmigo, que me lleves a tu casa y me cojas hasta dejarme agotado y duerma en tu cama y me despiertes con una mamada…

 

-No puedo decirle eso, ¿verdad, Millie? – el hombre de gafas le habla a la gata de rayas naranja que se ha quedado dormida sobre de sus brazos mientras está tratando de componer un mail para médico adscrito, para el mismísimo James Bond, eminencia de la cirugía plástica. Sabe que no lo va a enviar, todos los días, por lo menos los que va a su casa a alimentar a sus gatos, intenta escribir ese mail, donde se queja del trato que está recibiendo por parte de su superior. La gata eleva la cabeza y lo mira por un segundo. – Sí, lo sé, no puedo decirle eso.

Se levanta cargando a la gata en el momento en que la tetera le anuncia que el agua para su té está lista, toma la taza de siempre, la que le regaló su médico adscrito en el intercambio de Navidad y prepara la bebida. La taza tiene una Q gigante, no dice nada más. Cuando se la regaló lo miró preguntándose por qué diablos le regalaba una taza con una Q, que tontería. Unos meses después, lo elegía para participar en su investigación, creyó que sería el mayor logro de su carrera, pero en vez de eso se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Además de todo, sólo le dice Q y ese no es su jodido nombre.

-Meoooow -dice Millie en sus brazos mientras toma el té con total tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no debería preocuparme por él? -acaricia el mentón de la pequeña gatita y suspira. Ella tiene razón, aunque no le ha dicho nada y se siente todo un loco por estar hablando con una gata, no debería darle tanta importancia a su superior, pero no puede evitarlo. Es todo en lo que puede pensar, en su voz, en su perfil, en sus labios.

Enciende la televisión para distraerse, para su mala suerte es un programa sobre celebridades y cuando está a punto de cambiarle, el nombre de su superior es pronunciado.

-Pero es el médico más atractivo y soltero del país -dice una de las mujeres en la pantalla.

-Soltero, sin compromisos, sólo sale con mujeres por un par de citas y es todo -la otra mujer eleva las cejas y parece querer dar a entender algo.

-James Bond es ultra popular, no sólo es el mejor cirujano plástico de todo el país, sus procedimientos innovadores han significado grandes avances en el tratamiento a pacientes con quemaduras o cicatrices extensas. No es sólo una cara bonita.

-Claro, es un genio, un genio muy atractivo y es gay, lo juro -dijo la primera segunda mujer antes de echarse a reír como si eso fuera un chiste.

\- ¿Gay? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo sale con las mujeres más hermosas, actrices, cantantes.

-Por un par de citas y se asegura de que les tomen miles de fotografías para que todo mundo se entere.

 

Apagó el televisor de inmediato. Había tantas cosas que le molestaban, como por ejemplo que dijera que era James Bond quien había pensando en las innovaciones para el tratamiento de pacientes con quemaduras. Puso la taza en el la mesa de la cocina con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería y se arrepintió de inmediato, dejando a Millie en el suelo, revisó que no se hubiera roto o algo así. Pero es que se sentía tan mal, todo lo que él había hecho resultaba atribuido a James Bond, nadie miraba su nombre en los artículos ni en los protocolos de investigación y ahí estaba, era el segundo autor.

Bueno, ¿de qué diablos se quejaba? Después de tres años de ser su residente, todos le decían Q, como si jamás hubieran conocido su nombre real. Esto del nombre estaba llegó a tal grado que alguien hackeo su cuenta de Facebook y lo cambió a Bond’s Q. Cuando esto pasó, las personas que no habían respondido su solicitud de amistad, lo hicieron. La explicación era que no sabían quién era, pero al saber que era Q, el que siempre estaba al lado de James, entonces no dudaron en quererlo como amigo.

Si él fuera sincero aceptaría que le agradaba el cambio en su nombre, pero no lo iba a decir ni a aceptar así nada más.

Dejando esto de lado, lo siguiente que le molestó fue el que dijeran que James era gay. ¿Sabían que hace dos noches había salido a cenar con la jefa de cardiología, Eve Moneypenny, y que con ella no sólo había salido un par de veces? Le enojaba que dijeran cosas así nada más porque no formalizaba con ella y veía a otras mujeres.

-Meoooooooooooow -maullaron Millie y Tyrion, el gato negro un poco más grande que parecía haber estado durmiendo todo el día.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dicen algo así? James se va a casar con ella, es obvio que se gustan desde años atrás, cuando los conocí pensé que eran esposos. No digan tonterías.

Se molestó con sus gatos por insinuar cosas inadecuadas, por lo que fue a servirse más agua caliente, esperaba que aun tuviera buena temperatura, pero al hacerlo, la taza se quebró.

-¡¡No!! No, no, no … la rompí… rompí la taza que James me dio …

Comenzó a llorar, era en serio, de verdad había hecho una tontería y aunque siempre decía que odiaba la taza, al verla rota se sintió tan mal. Se quitó los lentes y se pasó las manos por la cara y luego por el rizado cabello. Estaba a punto de ponerse a patear el suelo cuando alguien tocó el timbre de su departamento.

-Millie, di que no estoy -dijo entre sollozos, pero el timbre sonó una vez más y tuvo que ir a ver quién lo estaba molestando cuando nunca nadie lo visita cuando está en casa. Abrió sin siquiera fijarse quién era.

-Q ¿por qué no respondes tu teléfono?

Casi se queda sin habla cuando lo vio entrar. ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí y vestido como si fuera un domingo cualquiera? Era un domingo cualquiera, eso estaba claro, pero bueno, él pensaba que no en cualquier domingo iba a recibir la visita de su médico adscrito, de su jefe directo, de aquel que hacía su vida una pequeña pesadilla.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó casi con un tartamudeo mientras lo seguía al interior de su departamento. El hombre, esa celebridad en persona con la cual tenía contacto siempre en el hospital, se veía muy diferente en el mundo real. Estaba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, era muy simple lo que tenía puesto y aun así estaba tan apuesto que lo hacía confundirse y casi tropezar con sus propios pies en la sala de su departamento.

\- ¿Qué más querías que hiciera, Q? No contestas tu teléfono, tuve que sobornar a M para que me diera tu dirección.

\- ¿M? – Casi estuvo a punto de no entenderlo, pero luego recordó que el hombre parecía gustar de nombrar a todos con un código y así, la directora del hospital, la más renombrada cirujana del Reino Unido, la que había operado a la Reina de una hernia hiatal hace más de 25 años, terminó siendo M y ella le respondía por ese nombre. Por eso él terminó respondiendo de la misma manera al nombre de Q, ¿qué más le quedaba? – Oh… sí, pero ¿por qué tenía que encontrarme precisamente hoy?

-No enviaste el artículo -dijo James sentándose en su sillón y subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro. Él se sintió tremendamente ofendido, eso que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto. Había hecho todo eso, enviado el artículo, solicitando la patente para los nuevos injertos de piel, había llevado su traje nuevo al sastre y además de todo, escogido un regalo de cumpleaños para la directora M, para hacerlo quedar bien. Todo, siempre hacía todo. Además de que pasaba indicaciones a sus pacientes, daba su consulta de seguimiento y trataba bien a sus pacientes que siempre preguntaban por el doctor Bond. Era agotador.

-¡¡Por supuesto que lo envíe!!

-Pues me hablaron y me dijeron que no lo hiciste – James saca su celular en el momento justo en que entra una llamada – Mira, aquí están ellos llamando, toma.

Le avienta el teléfono, así como si nada y él lo atrapa de milagro, se lo pone al oído y resulta que sí, son de la revista y al parecer no recibieron su mail. Se desespera y se engancha en una conversación de casi media hora para terminar re enviando el archivo después de mostrarles capturas de pantalla de su celular donde claramente se ve que lo hizo desde la semana anterior. Cuando cuelga se siente muy frustrado y está a punto de decirle a James lo que siente y que se niega a seguirse encargando de este tipo de actividades cuando lo encuentra usando su computadora.

El tiempo se detuvo, estaba muy seguro, porque nada se movía mientas sólo podía observar la forma en que su jefe, pasaba sus ojos sobre las letras que estaba en la pantalla.

-¡¡No!!

Se lanzó por su computadora, pero se cayó al intentarlo, sus pies se confundieron por la premura y acabó tirando junto al sillón.

\- ¿Vamos a empezar con eso de la mamada?

No pudo ni respirar, se iba a ahogar ahí porque el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y eso se debía a que sí, había leído el estúpido mail y ahora pronunciaba las peores palabras que él jamás soñó escuchar, ¿cómo diablos le decía eso?

-Q, respira.. respira… ¡¡Q!!

 

Abrió los ojos y estaba en su cama, vestido y tapado con la sábana. Millie estaba a su lado y Tyrion saltó sobre la cama en cuanto él se movió. Pensó que todo estaba bien, que estaba sólo en su departamento con sus gatos, sin embargo, esa ilusión se rompió en caso de segundos.

-Rompiste mi taza, la que te regalé con tu nombre.

James Bond estaba parado junto a su cama y la sacó un susto de muerte, comenzó a gritar al escucharlo y se movió de tal manera que se cayó de lado de la cama espantando a los dos gatos y ganándose unos arañazos de Millie en el brazo. Pero eso fue mínimo, no le dolió para nada, ni siquiera el golpe, lo que verdaderamente le tenía fuera de sí era que el mayor siguiera en su departamento y que fuera seguramente el que lo cargó hasta su cama, porque ¿quién más pudo haberlo hecho?

-Mi taza, pensé que te había gustado -le sigue diciendo de manera que él no entiende, ¿por qué se preocupa tanto por una taza cuando ha leído lo que escribió en su computadora y que no pensaba enviar? – Decía Q, como tú y era una linda taza, de buen tamaño, creo que la usabas para el té…

-No me llamo Q.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta decirte así, va contigo completamente.

James Bond está sentado en su cama y él suspira ante semejante vista, le encanta y le aterra por partes iguales. Sí, es lo que siempre se repite, que quisiera poder superar esa parte del miedo que lo lleva a hacer todo lo que James quiere, cada vez y sin chistar ni una sola vez.

\- ¿Va conmigo? – le pregunta de una forma hasta inocente, sabe que está cayendo en lo que sea que ha planeado para él y por supuesto, no tiene idea de cómo evitarlo. El mayor sólo tiene que hacer algo muy sencillo para hacerlo olvidar todo, su mano en su mejilla acariciando con suavidad y luego pasando su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios.

-Sí, va contigo – responde el mayor, pero es muy posible que no le dé ninguna razón para sustentar eso, porque lo sube a la cama jalándolo de los brazos, prácticamente lo cargó sin hacer evidente que fuera algún tipo de esfuerzo el cargar con su peso. Lo acuesta a su lado y lo observa sin decir nada. Esto lo hace temblar, es parte excitación y parte miedo, quería que hiciera mucho más que besarlo y también temía que le preguntara porqué acepta perder su nombre ante todos como si nada.

Por eso es bueno que en vez de hablar lo bese. Ansiaba esos labios, ansiaba sentir su peso sobre de él en la cama, escuchar su respiración agitada y los pequeños jadeos que escaparon también de esos labios.

Todo eso que ansiaba apagó por completo sus temores.

 

 

James se despertó a la misma hora de siempre, ocho de la mañana. El departamento estaba vacío, sólo el par de gatos, la de rayas naranja parecía estarlo juzgando, lo cual no era nada agradable. Junto de él, el gato negro estaba profundamente dormido.

-Hey, gata, ¿ya se fue Q?

La gata no respondió, obviamente, por lo que se levantó y se vistió sabiendo que debía ir a su casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Le iba a dejar una nota, aunque lo viera en el hospital allá no iba a comentar que les puso croquetas a los gatos y que cambió su agua, ellos parecían exigírselo y no se atrevió a negarse a sus maullidos.

“Q…”

Inició la nota, pero se detuvo. Sabía perfectamente su nombre real, pero en el día en que la generación de Q se graduó de cirugía general hubo un incendio en el hospital. El fuego es terriblemente temido en Londres, por eso fue una gran noticia el hecho que un 20% del hospital se quemara en cosa de minutos. Hubo 13 muertos en esa ocasión, uno de ellos un pediatra que estaba a punto de tomar la optativa de cirugía fetal. Era un médico más que excelente, su capacidad le auguraba ser otra de las super estrellas del hospital. Pero regresó por un recién nacido que estaba en terapia intensiva, logró sacarlo, pero él sufrió una extensa quemadura de tercer grado en 80% de su cuerpo.

Esa era la razón por la cual Q siempre enfocara su investigación en pacientes con quemaduras.

También sabía que ese médico era el esposo de Q, que vivían en un pequeño departamento del centro y que tenían dos gatos que cuidaban como a sus hijos. Sabía que la foto que parecía ser el centro de un altar era de él y que, al casarse, habían unido sus apellidos. Por eso era mejor decirle Q, porque el joven le gustaba mucho y no quería lastimarlo de ninguna forma, ni siquiera diciendo su nombre.

Otra cosa que sabía era que nadie más había sido aceptado en el departamento de Q, el controlaba todo su tiempo, lo llenaba de trabajo y evitaba que otros se acercaran a él. Pero ya eran tres años, Q acabaría su residencia, se iría a otro hospital donde le ofrecerían mucho más y lo perdería. Eso estaba a punto de pasar, M se lo dijo. Iría a ser jefe de servicio a Leeds, sería un gran paso en su carrera.

Por esa razón convenció a alguien en la revista para que dijeran que no tenían el archivo del artículo, cosa que no era cierta, para tener un motivo de aparecer en su casa e irrumpir en su vida decidido a cambiar su forma de relacionarse. No espero ver ese mail en su computadora, lo cual le daba una gran ventaja. Pero Q siempre lo sorprendía, pareció tener una crisis y luego dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

Al final todo eso había funcionado, Q lo dejó entrar a su cama, a su cuerpo y ahora, iba por todo lo demás, por todo lo que significaba ser su pareja.

“Q, los gatos me amenazaron, les di comida, no les creas sus caras de hambre”

 

 

 


	5. Maybe this could be real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wu Xian es tan sólo un nuevo residente cuando, de no haber dejado hace 13 años la escuela, ahora sería ya un médico totalmente formado, como sus antiguos compañeros, Jiang Cheng... y .. Lan Zhan. Ahora están en el mismo hospital y todo parece normal, aunque nadie parece reconocer que antes era su amigo y compañero.. hasta que el peor terror de Wu Xian se hace realidad. 
> 
> Fairy, un terrible y amenazador perro (de hecho es hembra), lo muerde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK estoy tan nueva en este fandom, que no sabía ni cómo se llama la ship...  
> Ya hice mi plana de WangXian.
> 
> Pues este fic está dedicado por completo a mi Musa, LBW, quien me hizo el tremendo favor de meterme entre ceja y ceja a los preciosos protagonistas de Mo Dao Zu Shi y pues como me da por escribir AU's, esto nació.
> 
> Sé que será difícil de comprender si no sabes nada de la novela, pero espero le den una oportunidad.

Después de que le dijeran mil veces que eso no iba a suceder, que su miedo a los perros era infundado, que no tenía razón de ser que se pusiera de esa forma cada que un perro se le acercara, pasó lo que siempre creyó que pasaría.

Caminaba frente de una casa en particular, una que conocía muy bien puesto que su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano, vivía ahí. El gran perro estaba sentado en medio del jardín, era una novedad, no tenía ni un año que quien había sido su mejor amigo se lo regaló a su sobrino y a él le parecía un muy claro mensajea para él. Aléjate de mi casa, porque obviamente la persona que creció a su lado sabía que de su terror incapacitante hacia los perros. Esa era la razón por la cual no debió pasar todos los días frente a la casa de Jiang Cheng, pero continuó haciéndolo a pesar de eso.

El can lo siguió con la mirada, como siempre, pero trató de ignorarlo y no ponerse nervioso. Estaba encerrado en ese jardín, no había forma de que saliera y lo mordiera, por lo que caminó con la mayor tranquilidad que podía. Estaba a unas calles del hospital, tenía su uniforme blanco con el cual acudía a la consulta externa y si había posibilidad de una cirugía, se cambiaba de inmediato al pijama azul que todos usaban. Tenía que estar por lo menos seis horas en el mismo consultorio con su maestro, Lan Zhan, aunque al pensar en él de esa forma se ganó un regaño mental.

No era Lan Zhan, no debía llamarlo de esa manera, aunque fuera de casi su misma edad y se hubieran conocido de niños. Esto era el hospital, un lugar donde Lan Zhan era reconocido y respetado, sobre todo porque a pesar de ser tan joven era ya un cirujano de renombre. El hospital era ya famoso, pero cuando entró él, se hizo muchísimo más. Todos querían ser atendidos por un prodigio como Hanguang-Jun, nombre por el cual todos se referían a él con todo el respeto del mundo.

Y así lo debía llamar si no quería ganarse un gran castigo. Pero para ser sincero con él mismo, al volverlo encontrar después de dejar de verlo por trece años, lo único que quería era bromear con él, hacerlo enojar, jugar con su cabello cuando lo deja suelto en sus momentos de relajación.... 

Sí, tal vez pensaba en algo más que quería hacer con Lan Zhan, sin embargo, todo se le olvidó en cuanto vio como el perro que se suponía no podía salir del jardín de la casa estaba frente de él. ¿Cómo era posible? El ruido de la puerta le respondió. Alguien la dejó mal cerrada. Por su mente pasaron muchos escenarios, hasta uno donde podía salir volando para alejarse del can, pero en vez de eso quiso correr, el perro lo alcanzó en dos segundos y lo mordió de forma terrible en la pierna. Sus gritos atrajeron al dueño del perro, quien no era otro que Jin Ling.

Jin Ling era un jovencito de secundaria que le caía bastante bien, era bastante inteligente y tenía una excelente actitud. Lo malo es que tenía ese perro y que era sobrino de Jiang Cheng

-Fairy, ¡¡basta!! -le dijo al perro quien de inmediato soltó su pierna para ir a donde estaba su dueño. Jin Ling tenía prohibido hablar con él después de que su tío los encontrara platicando cada uno de su lado de la reja del jardín. – Wu Xian, lo siento, mi tío le dijo a Fairy que te mordiera, lo siento tanto.

-Oh claro -dijo sonriendo ignorando el dolor que sentía en la pierna, de hecho, estaba tirando sobre la acera sin querer moverse. – Tu tío, ¿cómo no lo imaginé?

-Debes atenderte, te ayudaré a llegar al hospital -le dice el chico con la preocupación reflejada en la voz. Le pasa el brazo por el torso para levantarlo y dejar que recargue su peso en él y no en la pierna lastimada.

-Déjame en urgencias, le diré a Wen Ning que me ayude.

-¿Al General Fantasma? -Jin Ling casi grita al escuchar esto.

-No le digas así, no le gusta nada, él suena con ser patólogo y trabajar con la muerte, pero no ha hecho nada para que le digas así.

-Es cierto -la voz del chico mostró pena al decirlo, estaban por llegar a urgencias, era cosa de una cuadra más y podría dejarse caer en una camilla y olvidarse del dolor con medicina. – Lo digo porque mi tío siempre lo menciona de esa manera. Lo siento Wu Xian, no debería llamarlo así nunca más.

-Eres una buena persona Jin Ling -le dice con otra sonrisa mientras van entrando al servicio bajo la atenta mirada de alguien. Wei Wu Xian sabe que ha cometido una grave falta, llega tarde, su uniforme está en pésimas condiciones y además de todo, no puede ir a la consulta donde debería acompañar a Lan Zhan porque no se puede mantener en pie. Así que sabe que esa mirada pesada que lo ha recibido es del propio Lan Zhan quien los observa atentamente sin aparentar nada en especial. Su rostro tiene esa expresión conocida, aunque parecería que algo le molesta, por un segundo ve aparecer una línea en su frente que no debería estar ahí.

\- ¿Dónde? -pregunta Jin Ling mirando para todos lados, de repente, una figura de blanco pasa a su lado y abre una puerta, es de una habitación privada. El chico no lo piensa, nada más ve a Lan Zhan y de inmediato hace caso a su orden silenciosa, ayuda a Wei Wu Xian a llegar a una camilla de exploración y lo acuesta. – Listo, debo ir a la escuela, tendré más cuidado con la puerta para que Fairy no salga y cause otro accidente.

-Gracias, saluda Jiang Cheng de mi parte -le dice sin perder el ánimo, como siempre sucede, el chico se tapa la boca para no reírse, ni loco le diría su tío lo que sucedió. Se despide con una reverencia de Lan Zhan y sale lo más rápido que puede de ahí.

-Un perro -trata de explicar Wei Wu Xian.

-Hmm -le responde Lan Zhan. Él puede interpretar aquello, le está diciendo que es obvio, que no podría pensar que fue un tigre o un león, no puede ser más que eso, un perro. Su maestro, el cirujano más joven del hospital, se recoge el cabello de la cara, lo usa bastante largo, así que logra hacerse una coleta para que no le estorbe. La tela del pantalón blanco de Wei Wu Xian está muy rota, así que la rompe más para descubrir la herida y poderla limpiar. Se pone los guantes, junta todo el material que necesita, jabón, gasas, suturas, pinzas, tijeras y se dedica a hacer sufrir al más joven.

Pero Wei Wu Xian no pierde la sonrisa y durante todo el tiempo le pregunta cosas a Lan Zhan, sobre los pacientes que han estado viendo y las cirugías a las que no pudo entrar por ser un simple estudiante. Lan Zhan, como siempre, no responde nada, pero él no soporta el silencio entre ambos y menos cuando acaba de ser mordido por un perro. Lo que siempre temió que sucediera.

-Esto arderá -le dice finalmente cuando le pone anestesia para suturar la herida más grande, de verdad arde y duele y eso lo hace saltar. Resulta que, gracias a esto, Lan Zhan lo mira preocupado y se detiene hasta que la respiración de Wei Wu Xian vuelve a regularse. – Lo siento.

-No has hecho nada malo, está bien, puedes seguir -le responde con otra de sus sonrisas, pero esta vez sus labios tiemblan y una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos. Lan Zhan se levanta y la seca con sus labios.

Ese momento se detiene en el tiempo, los labios de Lan Zhan en la mejilla de Wei Wu Xian es un instante eterno del que jamás querrá despertar. Aunque al segundo siguiente ya está de nuevo ocupándose de la herida como si nada más hubiera pasado. Termina en un par de minutos, la cubre con un parche especial para que cicatrice más rápido y le pasa un uniforme quirúrgico de color azul para que se cambie. Todo esto en el perfecto silencio en el que cayeron.

-Gracias -le dice Wei Wu Xian antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Hmm -respondió como siempre, pero lo miró por un segundo más de lo usual antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Wei Wu Xian llegó a la consulta vestido de una manera impropia pero cuando Lan Zhan no lo regañó, nadie más pensó en hacerlo. Jiang Cheng, el culpable de que Fairy lo mordiera, se le quedó viendo como si supiera que su pierna estaba herida, pero como fingía no tener ningún dolor, a menos de que Jin Ling se lo dijera, no había forma de que lo supiera. Aun así, Jiang Cheng lo estuvo mirando todo el día, lo que llevó a Wei Wu Xian a creer que no ponía suficiente atención a sus pacientes o que tenía mucho tiempo libre, lo cual le molestaba un poco. A él no lo dejaban ni respirar antes de que ya le estuvieran encargando otra cosa.

Al final del día estaba agotado, la pierna estaba adormecida y le costaba caminar con normalidad. Aun así, tenía que seguir y regresar a su casa y no tenía otra forma más que caminando. Al salir del hospital y alejarse una calle del lugar, se encontró con una figura blanca que parecía estarlo esperando.

-Lan Zhan …-dijo con curiosidad al verlo, de inmediato todas las respuestas que pudo haber preguntado llegaron a él. Lan Zhan lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar para quedar de espaldas a él y poderlo cargar sobre ella. Esto no era normal y no sabía cómo comportarse ante algo así. – Espera, no es para tanto, me duele, pero puedo caminar…

-No.

Fue todo, no le dijo nada más y siguió caminando para llevarlo a su casa, era un total de treinta cuadras hasta llegar a ella, sería cansado para Lan Zhan y Wei Wu Xian se preocupaba y se arrepentía de todas las cosas que no debió comer y que aumentaron su peso en las últimas semanas. Pero más que eso, se sentía muy afortunado porque alguien tan importante como Lan Zhan se tomara el tiempo para cuidar de él, aunque siempre evidenciara que ahora, como antes, su presencia podía causarle una gran turbación.

Tal vez esto no era tan malo como siempre había creído.

Tal vez Lan Zhan si podría gustar de él de alguna manera.

Tal vez…


	6. Till Baskerville tear us apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin del mundo o algo muy similar. Una enfermedad re emergente en un mundo donde los anti vacunas ha triunfado y ahora eso tiene el mundo al borde del colapso. Lo cual sucede, el mundo colapsa y Sherlock es sacado de Baker Street y confinado a un lugar seguro alejado de las grandes ciudades. Ese lugar es Baskerville.
> 
> Es aquí cuando entra un médico del ejército llamado John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último fic: Johnlock y no sólo eso... Army Doctor Kink .. ohhhh sí.
> 
> Espero les haya gusto este experimento, a mi me causó mucho interés el ver que de una sola idea nacieron fics que considero muy diferentes entre sí. 
> 
> Es todo, gracias a LBW por la inspiración para todo esto.

**BASKERVILLE**

 

El mundo no era nada parecido a lo que había sido la realidad unos meses antes. Todos, como siempre, viendo lo que tenían enfrente, pero incapaces de observar. Él se dio cuenta, ¿pero de qué servía? Una crisis climática y una serie de enfermedades pandémicas fueron el último detonador. Podría decirse que el último eslabón se di cuando en Europa tuvieron la crisis con el sarampión, eso indicaba que todo estaba por suceder.

-Sherlock, escucha con atención y no hagas estupideces -le dijo su hermano quien lo llamó a su celular un sábado a las 2 de la mañana. Esta vez no se hizo el chistoso y no pensó en interrumpirlo, sabía que esto era muy serio. – Vas a bajar con una pequeña maleta, sólo lo más básico, te vas a subir en la camioneta que ya te está esperando y esperaras nuevas instrucciones de mi parte.

Hacer caso a lo que dijo Mycroft logró que fuera uno de los pocos sobrevivientes a la destrucción de Londres, aunque tuvo que ocultarse en un hoyo en el suelo por semanas, comiendo galletas durante los últimos días antes de recibir la llamada que les permitió salir y viajar en las camionetas blindadas hasta una instalación militar al norte de Escocia. Cuando llegaban vio las el reforzamiento en la seguridad y tan sólo un viejo letrero tirado en el suelo le dejó saber que estaban llegando a Baskerville.

Mycroft estaba ahí. Lo recibió de una forma inesperada, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Después se iba a enterar de que sus padres habían muerto y eso lo hacía comprender el que fuera tan cálido en su trato. Eran la única familia que tenían.

Las semanas siguientes fueron complejas, debían estar encerrados porque el aire podría estar contaminado y la cepa de sarampión que había matado a la mitad de Europa estaba mutando, por lo cual era mejor estar bajo tierra y esperar. Pero había gente allá afuera, eran vitales para la supervivencia, por eso se hizo gran revuelo cuando una noche llegó todo un convoy de fuerzas militares exigiendo usar las instalaciones del hospital militar.

Sherlock salió a curiosear, Mycroft estaba ahí negando la existencia de ese hospital o que hubiera algo que fuera de interés para ellos. Su hermano estaba hablando en nombre del MI-5 y los militares no tomaban en cuenta de que la Reina, la familia real y el Primer Ministro estaban siendo custodiados en el lugar.

-Esto no es sólo por un puñado de personas, ¿de qué servirá el que sobrevivan si todos los demás están muertos?

Sherlock pensó que su hermano podía rebatirle al joven oficial que estaba gritando para que le diera una respuesta. El oficial llamó su atención en cuanto escuchó la potencia y firmeza de su voz, de hecho, le provocó cierta reacción que temía revelar, porque él no tenía un fetiche con los oficiales del ejército, para nada. No lo tenía, que tontería más grande pensar en algo así.

-Muy bien doctor, no tiene que ponerse así, pero se necesitara más que sobrevivientes que no sepan qué hacer sin una cabeza, la supervivencia de los dirigentes de la nación tiene mucho más sentido del que cree.

-Capitán John Watson, cirujano en jefe del quinto batallón de fusileros de Northumberland.

Nada más escucharlo hablar Sherlock sintió que cada fibra en su cuerpo reaccionaba, podría lanzarse sobre semejante hombre que no sólo no le temía a su hermano si no que se daba su lugar y esperaba que se le respetara. Gimió muy suave por esta razón.

-Capitán Watson, debe entender que…

Mycroft se calló y eso era una novedad, comprendía que el capitán Watson tenía una personalidad apabullante, pero nadie callaba así de fácil a su hermano. Miró lo que había en la mano del hombre de estatura más baja, aunque antes notó todo el resto de su compacto cuerpo, tan firme…

-Eso… es…

-He estado trabajando en el hospital de Blackpool, pero nos quedamos sin recursos -le respondió con toda la seguridad posible, Sherlock se había acercado a su hermano y su atención estaba sobre el capitán Watson, le parecía delicioso. – Si usamos su hospital avanzaremos mucho más de lo que podríamos hacerlo en otro lugar.

\- ¿Quién es su paciente inmune?

Sherlock finalmente había hablado, tenía puesta la máscara como todos los demás, el Capitán Watson no, así que la respuesta era más que obvia, pero aun así era increíble que la persona que estaba tratando de crear un cura para todos fuera la misma que podría sobrevivir si todos los demás morían.

-Es obvio, ¿acaso ves, pero no observas?

 

 

Tenía estudios en química y en biología y era más atento a todas sus palabras que cualquier otro, además conocía los procesos por lo que no tenía que preocuparse en explicar como hacer las cosas. Así que lo tomó como su ayudante y por lo mismo, pasaba casi 23 de las 24 horas del día a su lado. Sherlock era de otro mundo, estaba seguro de que no había otro como él y pese a ser hermano del pedante de Mycroft, era alguien sorprendente.

Además de que era el hombre más guapo que hubiera conocido y su preciosa piel se le antojaba para ser besada mientras enterraba sus dedos en su rizado cabello.

Pero eso no era importante, para nada importante, tenían muchas cosas que hacer y muchos días iniciaban con Sherlock tomándolo del brazo y levantando su manga para descubrir su piel y sobre todo, sus venas. Había algo de erótico en la forma en que el menor tocaba su brazo buscando la vena, lo acariciaba sin necesidad, John lo sabía, pero le importaba muy poco. Sherlock puso la liga y sacó su sangre de una manera muy delicada, le sonrió al final y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de robarle un beso, no habría sido correcto.

\- ¿Estás mareado? -le preguntó Sherlock cuando lo vio quedarse descansando más tiempo que el habitual.

-No, no lo estoy, sólo tengo sueño, no hemos dormido bien en días…

-Y no has comido bien en días.

Esto no es por otra razón más que por el terrible hecho que cada vez había menos comida que conseguir y cultivar no era nada sencillo. Por eso, cuando Sherlock sacó una fruta por completo perfecta de una gaveta, John lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa naranja?

-No es una naranja -el joven se río y John recordó que le gustaba ese sonido, aunque los últimos días ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de hablar. – Es una mandarina modificada genéticamente para ser más resistente a plagas y al clima espantoso que hemos tenido.

\- ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de hacer eso? -Sherlock le dejó la fruta en las manos a John y este la apreciaba como si fuera una obra de arte.

-Soy un genio, en vez de dormir, hago mandarinas mutantes.

La risa de John llenó todo el pequeño laboratorio.

-Tienes razón, eres un genio, un puto genio – le dijo John cargado de emoción por algo tan simple, pero en el mundo en el que habían estado viviendo, la felicidad venía de cosas muy sencillas. John no esperaba ser tan audaz, tomar por la ropa a Sherlock y acercarlo a él, el joven se veía encantado, el capitán notó como los ojos del joven persistían en mirar sus labios, por lo que no se tardó mucho en concederle su deseo. Sabía que deseaba ser besado por él, lo notaba cada que sus cuerpos entraban en un contacto prolongado más allá de lo normal o cada vez que lo descubría mirándolo en vez de concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Y eres mi puto genio, de nadie más, ¿entendiste Holmes?

John se dio cuenta de que dejó a Sherlock sin palabras y en un estado de alteración que no era conocido por él. De hecho, tuvo que ir a preguntar a Mycroft si todo estaba bien, el mayor de los hermanos, después de examinar a su hermano, tuvo que interrogar al Capitán Watson y cuando este confesó que lo besó y que le dijo que era suyo, Mycroft se echó a reír.

-Capitán Watson, si usted rompió a mi hermano más allá de toda solución, tendré que cobrarme con su vida.

John asintió, no creía que no tuviera remedio, sólo había dejado a Sherlock en un estado de shock del que tendría que salir. Eventualmente.

 

 

El hospital estaba en su mayor parte desocupado, la poca gente que se había logrado concentrar en Baskerville ocupaban una parta de la instalación militar mientras que los laboratorios eran casi exclusivos para ellos. Estaban usando una centrífuga con sus muestras de sangre, John se sentía adormecido por el movimiento de la misma, escuchó los pasos de Sherlock en el pasillo, conocía la cadencia de los mismos y cómo daba la misma cantidad cada vez que salía del elevador hasta la puerta del laboratorio. Sonrió. Era tan poco el tiempo que habían estado juntos y aun así, parecía una vida entera. Sherlock le agradaba demasiado.

No se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido hasta que abrió los ojos y Sherlock estaba frente de él, no podía más que ver su rostro, parecía muy concentrado en algo.

-Sher… -le dijo y el joven no le dio tiempo de nada más, lo besó con ganas, con desesperación, en estos tiempos ya no era momento de tomar las cosas con calma, ¿qué sentido tenía? En la superficie la gente había muerto por una pandemia y el cambio en la temperatura del planeta evitaba que se pudiera cultivar o criar animales. Y por esa razón, ¿qué se podía esperar? ¿Qué se debía dejar para después? Por eso no tardó en buscar quitar su ropa, le jaló la camisa y encontró que debajo de ella sólo estaba su suave piel.

-Tan pálida… -le dijo y Sherlock se estremeció cuando sus labios dejaban besos sobre su torso para luego chupar y dejar marcas de color rojo que evidenciaba su paso por su cuerpo. El mas joven no se quedó quieto, también lo tocaba con ganas de conocerlo, habían tenido momentos así antes, pero no habían ido más allá por alguna razón que ahora John no podía comprender. Tal vez quería pensar que tendrían tiempo para hacer todo esto en algún lugar que no fuera el estéril laboratorio, que podría llevarlo a un lugar hermoso, regalarle flores, darle besos bajo la luna.

Sherlock abrió su camisa casi haciendo saltar los botones, debajo de ella tenía una playera blanca, sobre de ella, las placas con su nombre, su tipo de sangre. Las tomó con sus dedos y pasó la punta de estos sobre las letras, John sabía que lo excitaba, así como el resto de su contexto militar, las botas, los colores, pero, sobre todo, la voz de mando.

-Holmes -le dijo con firmeza, iba a aprovecharse de la situación. – Termine de desnudarse.

Era una orden, Sherlock tembló visiblemente frente de él y no dudo al hacerlo, se bajó los pantalones y mostró su erección bajo la tela de la ropa interior, iba a tener que quitársela si quería cumplir su orden, pero cuando lo hizo, sus manos parecían temblar. John lo observaba totalmente encantado, le gustaba mucho el joven, seguía pensando que era lo más bello que había visto en la vida. Lo subió encima de él, su joven compañero no temía mostrarse desnudo si él se lo pedía de esa forma, tampoco temía exponer su excitación y rozar su cuerpo contra la pelvis de John. Lo vio volver a temblar, estaba sintiendo su erección y notaba perfectamente lo curioso que era con respecto a ella.

-Sherlock … eres tan bello -John lo alaba, no porque crea que él necesita escucharlo, sino más bien porque es una gran verdad y él necesita decirlo. El joven está gimiendo, no se puede controlar, John saca como puede la pequeña botella de lubricante que ahora guardaba en sus pantalones y llevaba consigo a dónde fuera. La abre con una sola mano y se pone una gran cantidad en la mano y los dedos. Lo penetra con un cuidado extremo, quisiera que no fuera así, soñaba con conocer ese lugar que él mencionaba, el departamento en Baker Street, hacérselo a la luz de la chimenea mientras escuchan la lluvia caer. Pero no había más, el laboratorio era suyo, podían quedarse aquí toda la noche explorando sus cuerpos, conociendo el placer en los brazos del otro.

-John … John -su precioso y joven amante parecía disfrutar tanto sus dedos que tuvo pesar de sacarlos, pero tenía que hacerlo para reemplazarlos con su miembro, el cual estaba sufriendo por no participar. John sonrió, sus pensamientos eran una idiotez, pero realmente sentía unos deseos enormes que dejar a Sherlock sentarse sobre de él de esa manera. Movió al más joven como pudo, se abrió el pantalón y dejó libre su erección, de inmediato, un sonido ahogado abandonó la boca de su ahora amante.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres esto? Puedo seguir con mis dedos si no quieres nada más.

\- ¿Qué? No, no se te ocurra dejarme con las ganas -Sherlock se quejó con insistencia, pero se dio cuenta de la forma en que John lo miraba, entonces se sonrojó con violencia y cambio el tono de su voz -No quise decirlo así, señor, pero me complacería mucho que usara su miembro para entrar en mí, por favor.

-Buen chico, así es como se habla -le dijo John aprovechando el gusto que el joven tenía por la jerarquía militar. Se estiró por la botella de lubricante, echó el resto del contenido sobre si mismo y volvió a subir a Sherlock sobre su pelvis dejando que su cuerpo se recargara sobre su abdomen. No se quejó en absoluto cuando sintió la cabeza del mimbro de John, pudo ver como se mordía los labios aguantando la sensación mucho más plena que la de sus dedos. Sonrió de una forma hermosa cuando John se empujó poco a poco dentro de él para luego gemir tan provocativamente que John se deslizó lo más profundo sin ninguna contemplación.

-Muy bien Holmes, lo haces muy bien -le dio un momento para acostumbrarse a estar en esa posición, pero el joven se comenzó a mover casi con desesperación, subiendo y bajando sobre John con cada vez más velocidad.

Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron muy intensos, se podían escuchar por todo el hospital, por fortuna estaba vacío y ellos tenían toda la noche para conocerse.

 

**14 meses después**

 

-Basta, harás lo que te digo y te irás de aquí.

-¡¡No!! -Sherlock golpea el escritorio logrando que una torre de papeles y cuadernos se cayera al piso creando un desastre. -John, no haré la tontería que sugieras, soy capaz de sintetizarlo, dame tiempo.

-No tenemos tiempo, con la sangre que obtendrás de mí, obtendrás anticuerpos suficientes para inmunizar a la pequeña comunidad de Irlanda…

-¡¡Te voy a matar en el proceso!!

Sherlock tenía lágrimas en los ojos, durante los últimos meses habían trabajado sin descanso, pero cualquier compuesto sintético que se tratara de crear carecía de la eficacia necesaria para lograr el objetivo deseado y producir inmunidad. Sólo se conseguía con la sangre de John, la cual jamás sería suficiente para producir de forma masiva una vacuna. Cada solución que probaban resultaba inútil y Baskerville estaba cada vez más expuesto y pronto dejaría de ser un lugar seguro.

-Es una orden, Holmes y vas a cumplirla porque de otra manera acabaremos aquí solos tú yo y te habré condenado a morir de inanición sin poder hacer nada más por ti.

Sherlock quería sacudirlo, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en la solución más estúpida? Pero al mismo tiempo, parecía la única salida. No podían sacar a John de Baskerville, era la misma sentencia de muerte. Las células sanas que obtenía de cada muestra eran cada vez más escasas, cada vez que las veía en el microscopio se daba cuenta de la terrible realidad a la que se estaban enfrentando, una carrera contra el tiempo que estaban perdiendo.

-Tengo leucemia mieloide, Holmes, las células que debieran servir para salvar a todos, están a punto de desaparecer, ¿acaso has visto mi último frotis o no fuiste tú el que estaba contando el número de células sanas y fingió perder la cuenta cuando yo aparecí en el laboratorio?

Los ojos de Sherlock se llenaron de lágrimas, lo sabía, su sangre no serviría más y no podrían inmunizar al resto de personas que habían ido a formar la colonia que podría mantenerlos con vida. Entones todo estaría perdido, John moriría y Sherlock con él. Le dijo que sí, que lo haría, que tomaría la mayor cantidad de sangre de su cuerpo y la usaría para tener las casi cien dosis que necesitaba.

Mintió.

Le entregó a Mycroft tan sólo veinticinco dosis y su hermano mayor tuvo que cancelar dos de los tres barcos que partirían a Irlanda dentro de dos días. No iba a hacer lo que quería John por nada del mundo, se despidió de su hermano de una forma que no creía posible, se abrazaron casi por cinco minutos antes de poder separarse para siempre. Los que irían a vivir a Irlanda tendrían una oportunidad y nada más, ni siquiera era seguro que lo lograran, eran tan pocos.

John tardó en abrir los ojos casi dos días, estaba cada vez más débil. Si hubiera estado en una situación normal, estarían atacando el cáncer de una forma agresiva y tendría de hecho un buen pronóstico. Pero ahora, sin nada que ofrecerle, tan sólo le podía hacer compañía hasta el último momento. La voz de John era ahora un susurro y sus ojos azules se veían opacos.

-Sherlock, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento Capitán Watson, he desobedecido -le respondió acercándose para besar con mucha suavidad sus labios.

-No, no .. Sherlock…

-Shhhh -le susurró antes de volverlo a besar. -No digas nada más, entiendo que estés enojado, pero no desperdicies energía en eso. Estaré aquí para ti, después, cuando te hallas ido, encontraré la forma de llegar hasta donde está Mycroft.

-Deberías haber ido con él, ¿por qué te has quedado a verme morir?

Sherlock no pudo responder de inmediato, no había una respuesta correcta para eso, podría decirle que no tenía ganas de vivir sin él, pero esto lo haría sentir mal o tal vez podría decirle que abandonarlo sería como abandonar su razón de vivir, pero no quería provocarle el llanto.

-Porque te prometí quedarme a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas y pienso cumplir mis votos matrimoniales.

 

Una semana después salió por última vez de Baskerville y no tenía una idea muy clara, parte de él quería alcanzar a Mycroft y parte de él, quería alcanzar a John en la muerte.

 

 


End file.
